


Alone Time

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Gen, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I pictured this as Tom Hiddleston, but after I wrote it I realized it could really be any male celebrity, so... feel free to use your imagination. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured this as Tom Hiddleston, but after I wrote it I realized it could really be any male celebrity, so... feel free to use your imagination. :)

His room is nice and private and luxurious and he’s lying naked in bed, letting his hands roam over his skin before reaching the soft nest of curls at the base of his semi-erect cock… he’s reaching down and giving his balls a little tug with one hand while the other gives his shaft a nice, long stroke. His long fingers play in the liquid pooling on the head of his prick before spreading it along the rest of him, the ridges and veins growing more pronounced as he grows harder and longer in his hand…

Who knows what he’s thinking about? Maybe he’s thinking about someone’s lips wrapped around his dick, making a small O with his thumb and forefinger and working it back and forth to recreate the sensation… maybe he’s thinking about sinking his cock deep, deep inside someone, watching his heavy balls slap against skin as he seats himself to the hilt…

He gasps and grunts and whispers  _oh, fuck_  as he plays with himself, his cock growing darker and heavier as blood rushes to his groin… his pace picks up as he throws his head back and gives himself over to the pleasure… he knows just how he likes it, long strokes with the occasional twist right at the tip, and before he knows it he can feel his balls drawing up tight and his abdominal muscles tensing, and then he’s gone, moaning out loud as he spills over his hand, warm ropes of come spurting from his engorged head onto his stomach…

_Ahhhh…_

He basks in the afterglow, his taut, flat tummy covered in his come, his fingers sort of massaging it into his pale skin… his breathing’s slowed but he’s still a bit horny… that first one was just the beginning…

He has nothing to do today, nothing at all… he’s going to see how long he can last and just how much he can edge himself before he blows a huge load later on… mmm…

He’s already at half-mast again and he’s lazily stroking himself. He teases the slit on his head with one hand while the other reaches down to massage his perineum. He gives a little gasp of pleasure as his hips thrust upwards into his grip… his long fingers, his veiny hands focused on his favorite spots, his cock hardening all over again… but he’s moving much more slowly now, much more deliberately…

_Ahhh, fuck, feels so good…_

He smiles and hums contentedly to himself while he continues to enjoy the touch of his hands…

He chuckles to himself as he feels himself harden fully, then stands up and walks to the shower. He turns on the hot water and quickly soaps himself up, pausing every so often to stroke his erection. After he’s thoroughly clean, he steps out of the shower and rummages through his belongings for his massager…

_Ah. There it is._

He grabs the bottle of lube and quickly slicks up his fingers and the toy, and returns to bed. He lies back and tilts his pelvis upwards, letting his hard cock flatten against his belly while he reaches around and begins to massage his asshole. He slowly pushes the bulbous head of the toy in and moans as it pushes up against his prostate. Once it’s nestled deep inside of him, he begins to rock his hips back and forth. His eyes roll back in his head at the overwhelming pleasure and he deliberately keeps his hands occupied by roaming them over his thighs, his stomach, his chest - anywhere but his cock, which is now even harder than before and nearly purple. It feels best when he lets the massager do the work on its own, and he gasps as he tweaks his nipples with one hand and strokes his neck with the other.

He grits his teeth as he regulates his breathing.  _In, out, in, out_ … His thighs are starting to tremble and he can feel his whole pelvic area tightening, but he doesn’t stop - he rocks back and forth, back and forth. His cock is leaking so much precum that it’s dribbling down his shaft and he tries desperately to regulate his breathing as the sensations intensify.

He can feel it, oh God… it feels so good…

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck fuck -_

_"FUCK!"_

He cries out loud as his whole body shakes and his cock releases a powerful gush of come that coats his chest and abdomen. His legs feel numb and his body quivers uncontrollably as he comes down off the high, small grunts of ecstasy escaping his lips as the waves continue to roll through him. They gently taper off, and he closes his eyes in exhaustion. He reaches down and eases the toy out of his ass before throwing it on the table. He’ll clean it tomorrow.

Right now, he’s done for the day, drifting off to sleep with an utterly satisfied smile on his face…


End file.
